comfort
by X-The Doppleganger-X
Summary: This is what happened when Tim spent the night at Marco's house when his father threw him out. Rated m for what may happen in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Comfort

The juices are back, I thought of a Degrassi fic to write, it involves the newest episode with the new character "Tim". He was sexy I am gong to have them ... well read the story to find out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi; I don't much use for them right now because I have my own person for my nefarious schemes Yay!

----

-Knock-Knock-

"Who could that be," Marco's father asked.

Marco, himself unsure, went over to the door and opened it to find a very distraught Tim.

'Oh, Fuck' thought Marco, 'not now.'

"Marco, he kicked me out." Tim began; Marco could barely make out his words through the sobs.

"It'll be all right." Marco tried to sooth, as Tim tightly hugged him, 'mmm, that feels good, bad Marco, bad; I can't be doing this right now!'

"Marco!" his father called out.

Marco was able to cover everything up with his father, and then led Tim to his room. Where he closed the door, and sat Tim on the bed, "Okay, start from the beginning."

"Ok," Tim's tears drying a little, "I took your advice and told him, he flipped out on me and said 'get the fuck out', I left as fast as I could."

The tears began again, and Marco held. Suddenly, Tim pulled away, "Your father doesn't know, does he!"

"No..." Marco began.

"You mean you give me all this advice and you're not even out to your own father!" He started to get a little loud.

"Shh, there is a reason," Marco started, "My Father totally flip on me, and I didn't want to deal with it, I'm sorry I led you on."

"I'm guess I can forgive you." He hugged Marco again, and lightly kissed him on the lips.

He slowly pushed Marco down on the bed, and lightly kissed Marco on the lips again. He hesitantly touched Marco's face, "It's alright" Marco soothed.

"This is alright, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for sex yet." Tim replied.

"Good because I wasn't planning on having sex with you tonight, you'll spend the night," Marco giving his best "I-trying-to-be-convincing-when-I-couldn't-convince-myself-of-it" voice, "But no sex, now stay here for a minute."

Marco went out to tell his mother that Tim was spending the night. He walked back in, closed the door, kissed him, and got him some night clothes.

Tim looked at him awkwardly, "umm, well..." He began, "I kind of sleep... naked, I have a really hard time sleeping in pajamas"

"Huh" was Marco's only reply, "well, you'll have to manage, cause if you're in my bed naked, well that no sex thing will probably be out the window."

Then they both began to giggle like school girls.

Finally Tim spoke, "Could you deal with boxers."

Marco nodded an acknowledgement, he changed into his night clothes, and Tim stripped into his. They climbed into Marco's bed, made out for a little bit, and fell asleep in each others arms.

----

Awww isn't it Kawaii! (Japanese for cute), there will be more. Just I want to space it out.

'K

Byez

Judgemaster


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Degrassi because if i did Angel would still be confused:

"So Spinner is the blonde?" Angel asked for the fifth time.

"Yes, are you done yet?" Judgemaster replies.

"I don't know." she replies.

Soon she asks a fifteen minute question, Judgemaster just stands there.

"So why is that?" she asks.

"So have you seen Gloria Estefan's new hair do?"

(You won't get that really unless you've seen Ellen Degenerous's stand up.)

------

Withlove-Anonymous: Thank You VERY MUCH! I think A lot of People have felt Tim's Fear.

And to anyone else who reviewed thank You! And I'm so sorry for not updating, but I was in a major pissed off mood at If I get reported again and my account cancelled, then I'll just make a new one and begin posting again, hahahahaha!

------

The happy couple woke up the next day, Marco untangled himself from Tim.

'He looks so adorable' Marco thought, as he pulled off his clothes so that he could get ready for a shower.

"So that's what I have to look forward to?" Tim laughed from the covers.

Marco's cheeks tinged, he had thought Tim was still asleep.

Well you'll be looking forward for a while, I think." Marco replied, "We have to go to school."

"Aww," Tim pouted, "But I wanted to see where your ticklish."

"Maybe tonight," Marco smiled as he pulled on some shorts; he walked over and lightly kissed Tim on the lips and went to the shower, locking the door.

After they both finished, they had breakfast, and left to go to school. They walked outside and Tim pulled out a set of keys.

"What are those for?" Marco asked.

"For my car." Tim responded.

----

Here we go, I have the next chapter half way started. But I PSSA's to do this week, so I have no clue when the next one will be up.

Byez, Judgemaster.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Degrassi, even if I did I would still be having problems.

Spinner: "Come on Marco, you know you love me"

Marco: "But I'm not the one to choose"

Tim: "Yeah!"

Spinner: "Shut Up, your just happy because your getting some"

Tim: "I only saw his butt, a hot one at that!"

Judgemaster: "Both of you stop, How about I keep Spinner occupied while I get the story finished."

Spinner: "But I want Marco!"

Tim and Judgemaster: "Tough!"

I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but I haven't had time to type, because my computer crashed at home, and I have no access except in the library (three time s a week) and internet class, but I never have the time there.

(Marco Pov)

Tim drove us to school, he is such a good driver, and the whole time he held my hand as we drove. Before we got to school he leaned over and lightly kissed me. My heart started to beat very fast, the only other time it had beaten this fast was.. my first kiss with Dylan.

"We may not want to touch in school." He began, "at least not for a while."

I just nodded to him, a noticeable blush on my cheeks. We walked up to the school and parted ways.

"Meet you at lunch." Was his last word to me.

I went to my locker and Tim to his. We went to our respective classes until we met at lunch.

"Hey honey," he whispered, as he joined my in the lunch line.

We paid for our lunches and sat down together, and eat in silence. Finally Tim broke our little bubble of silence.

"So umm… about.. tonight," Tim seemed a little worried, "Hmm I… um.. am I coming back to.. your house tonight?"

"Do you want to come back?" I was trying to remain calm.

"Well I am obviously not going to my house," Tim had tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sure that my mother will understand." I was hoping he would calm down, I don't think I could calm him down in the middle of the lunch room.

A bright smile appeared on his face, "OK"

After that Tim had opened up and got cheery. We spent the rest of lunch happily chatting away about things, while we inconspicuously played footsies. I have to admit he's really cute and sweet.

Soon we were pulling up to my house, 'Oh god,' I thought, 'How am I going pull this off.'

"We're here." Tim was trembling as much as I was.

We had planned it out, My mother already knew Tim's situation and didn't have a problem with it. We were hoping she wouldn't mind if he stayed longer, but it was my father that we were afraid of; how were going to get him to let Tim stay.

"Your father's going on a business trip…."

-End-

Who said it…. I know but they don't.

Tim, Spinner, and Marco: "No we really don't"

Judgemaster: "Actually I'm not sure totally either, but since I still don't have a boyfriend so I have time to think :evil cackle:

I love my readers for staying w/ through my not posting


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Degrassi; if I did I would have Spinner cuffed to my bed in a pair of silk boxers…

A/N:I changed my pen name through this story, The Judgemaster name has bad memories associated with it. So now I am The Doppleganger. Also, Kinda partial lemon, not really but yeah.

Spinner:" No! Don't put that there"

Doppleganger: "Oh god it only stings a little"

Spinner: "No! oww!"

Doppleganger: It's just some iodine, god and I thought you were a big man. But you need to disinfect that bite mark, I bit to deep! It's your fault, if you would have just held still…"

(Tim's POV)

"Your fathers going on a business trip… And I'm going with him." Marco's mother had met us on the stairs to his house, then in a whisper," Get a plan figured out, I got you a week, ok?"

She hugged both of us, picked up here suitcase and began down the stairs.

"Hmm," I said, "Someone up there likes us."

We finished our way upstairs, and Marco said, "The way I like you?"

He came forward and kissed me. Then walked over to the counter where there was a note with money attached.

"So.." He asked, "pizza or Chinese?"

"There is a third option…" I replied.

"What's that?"

"You"

"Hmm," he walked and traced a finger up my arm, "Well I am awfully hungry."

I slowly touch his face, moving a piece of hair from his face, when he licked my finger. He slowly took my finger into his mouth. I lightly kissed, I lightly guided him to the couch and gently pushed him down. He stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't." He whispered, a light tear streaked down his face.

I pulled back, "It's alright, we don't have to."

"I'm sorry." He let out a sob.

I pulled him closed and held him, comforting him. I place my chin on his head, and cradled him. About an hour later he fell asleep in my arms.

'Aww, he's so adorable.' I was looking at the sleeping frame in my arms.

"Mmm.. Tim." He mumbled, "That feels good."

"Harder he started gasping.

I looked without touching and saw he was extremely hard, in the midst of an erotic dream. I shouldn't let him do this, If I let him he would feel so band, and so would I.

"Marco?" I lightly shook his arm, "Marco."

He was getting real close to coming.

"Marco, you need to wake up now!" I shook hard.

He sat straight up, as he came. He let out a loud, deep throated moan.

"Oh, Tim," He smiled, "What happened."

I looked down, "I tried to wake you, I didn't want you to… while I was… but I mean… I'm so sorry!"

He looked at me very confused, "What happened? Why are you so worked up, and why are my pants we…, oh"

He looked at me and blushed turning away.

Doppleganger: Did you like?

Marco: Unfortunately, apparently I did, umm sorry Tim I didn't mean to.

Tim: it all right :big smile on face:

Spinner: come on why can't I get some sex.

Doppleganger: You whined when I tried to have sex with you!

Spinner: You bit me!

Thanks for the reviews: Death834: You seem like the demanding and on top boyfriend that I wish I had, unless you're a girl, than sorry if I offended you!

Byez

Doppleganger


End file.
